Wenn in Hogwrts das Licht ausgeht
by Sunshinesnape
Summary: Inhalt: Die Sonne strahlt, ein Vöglein kracht gegen die Wand, ein Albus schießt mit einem Rennbesen um die Türme... Ja das ist Hogwarts bei Tag.... aber was passiert wenn die Lichter ausgehen?


Alles gehört JKR  
1.

"Hey was soll das"  
Der etwas verwirrte Snape wurde aus dem Duschraum geworfen.  
"Ginny... Lass mich rein"  
"Nein"  
"Hallo! Ich habe nichts an... Würdest du bitte jetzt aufmachen"  
"Hier! JETZT VERSCHWINDE"  
Wütend feuerte Ginny, Snape die Kleidung entgegen, der dadurch erst einmal k.o. ging.

Wenige Minuten später kam er dann wieder zu sich.  
"So'n Mist. Die ist ja völlig schmutzig."  
Snape starrte die vielen seltsamen weißen Flecken auf seiner Robe an und er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung woher die denn plötzlich kamen.

Als Snape gerade wieder auf die Beine gekommen war und feststellen musste, dass seine Kleidung auch noch völlig zerfetzt war, gab es nur noch eine Möglichkeit:  
Da Severus sehr umweltbewusst ist, suchte er einen Mülleimer, den Snape auch sofort fand.  
"So ab in den Müll damit."  
Doch dann hatte er wieder ein Problem.  
"Ach nee, ich kann doch nicht nackt zu den Kerkern gehen."  
Er kramt irgendwas im Mülleimer raus und läuft los. Snape betet das ihn niemand so sieht, doch da kommt Albus Dumbledore, mit seinem ultracoolen Turbobesen JAMES BLOND 0077 vorbeigezischt.  
Vor Schreck lässt Snape, den Tagespropheten fallen, den er aber sofort wieder aufhebt, damit niemand etwas sehen kann.  
"Hey Severus, willst du mitfliegen"  
"Nee... sonst muss ich wieder kübeln, frag doch Minerva. So ich muss jetzt gehen."  
"Alles klar Sevvie! Schönen Abend noch"  
Mit diesen Worten war Albus schon um die Ecke gezischt.  
"Dieser alte senile Idiot geht mir auf den Keks, so jetzt aber schnell."

Snape lief so schnell er konnte hinunter in die Kerker und schlüpfte sofort in seine megascharfen, schwarzen und furchtbar engen Seidenboxershorts.

"Das sieht ja mal gut aus."  
Erschrocken fuhr Snape herum und entdeckte:  
"Narcissa"  
Die kam... ja ... äh... auf ihn zu.  
Da Severus noch sehr erschrocken in seinen megascharfen, schwarzen und furchtbar engen Seidenboxershorts und sonst mit nix dasteht... könnte es ein kleines Problem geben.  
"Sag mal... wann hast du morgen Unterricht"  
"Morgen ist kein Unterricht."  
Narcissa sieht ihn verwirrt an.  
"Warum nicht"  
"Weil Morgen Samstag ist."  
"Dann ist es ja gut... komm mit."  
"Aber Lucius..."  
"Der ist bei Voldishorts und jetzt komm mit."

Wenig später hört man das Bett zusammenkrachen, schweres Atmen, die Wildecker Herzbuben.

Am nächsten Morgen kommen dann die beiden wieder raus.  
"Danke Severus, das du mir mit dem Geschenk einpacken geholfen hast."  
"Keine Ursache Narcissa, aber wieso will Lucius unbedingt die Wildecker Herzbuben zum Geburtstag"  
"Das ist doch nicht für Lucius, der bekommt wieder ne Tönung... das ist für Voldishorts, der wünscht sich doch die beiden schon so lange."  
"Ach ja! Hatte ich glatt vergessen."

Etwas verspannt kommt Snape später aus den Kerkern und gähnt erst einmal.  
"Man war das ne Nacht."  
Er streckt sich und sein strammes Bäuchlein kommt so richtig zur Geltung.  
Da kommt Hermine auf ihn zu, weil sie das stramme Bäuchlein bemerkt hat.  
Sie klopft darauf.  
"Strammes Bäuchlein..."  
"Ja ne"  
"Machen Sie soviel Sport"  
"Eigentlich schon."  
"Im Fitness Center."  
"Eigentlich nicht."  
"Wo denn dann"  
"In meinem Schlafzimmer."  
"Ach so na dann."

Snape trabt nach unten in seine Kerker, denn er muss ja gleich unterrichten.  
Auf halben Weg kommt wieder Albus vorbeigezischt.  
"Huiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"  
Severus bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen.  
"Sag mal spinnst du."  
"Nein... wieso..."  
"Du fliegst hier rum, als hättest du Drogen genommen"  
Albus schmeißt sich einige Zitrodrops ein.  
"Wieso... ich nehm doch keine Dorgen! Du weißt doch keine Macht den Doofen."  
"Ähä ja... ich muss äh jetzt in den Unterricht."  
"Bis später... Huiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

Nach dem Unterricht kommt Hermine auf ihn zu.  
"Was wollen Sie Granger"  
"Haben Sie Zeit... heute Abend"  
"Weshalb"

Einige Sekunden später hört man ein Fiepen aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
"O-okay... bis heute fiep Abend."  
"Bis dann Professor."

Am Abend klopft es an der Tür.  
"Na Professorchen? Wie geht's Ihnen"  
"Gut... wieso..."  
"Deshalb."  
Sehr langsam lässt Hermine ihren Umhang zu Boden gleiten und ihr Professor bekommt sehr große Augen.  
"Wie finden Sie es"  
"Äh gut."  
"Sie haben sich ja noch gar nicht umgezogen, los ab ins Schlafzimmer."

Etwas später... irgendwo anders.  
"Warum ich... warum ausgerechnet ich"  
"Tut mir leid... die anderen waren einfach zu klein dafür."  
"Welche anderen"  
"Na die von Ron und Harry."  
"Wollen Sie mir jetzt erzählen das ihre Freunde das Ding auch schon drauf hatten."  
"Aber sicher ich musste es ja testen..."  
"Pffff."  
"Der Hut steht Ihnen..."

tbc.

A/N: Büdde reviewn dangöööööö XD


End file.
